Golf-Carts
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Alec drives a golf cart, Kayla's life flashes before her eyes, and afterwards they get ice cream, while Ashley wonders why she's friends with these people. Post COLS. One-shot.


A/N: Takes place in the Skinny Dipping, Black Rose, and What Happened in Mexico universe.

I don't know how a golf-cart works, but I seen some of the teachers at my school drive them around the campus. My mom actually was surprised a golf-cart can drive that fast, in her words 'hauling ass.'

I don't live in New York so forgive me for my mistakes.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

Ashley decided that her girlfriend and best friend deserves to 'bond' without her there. They were silent as they walked around the town. Alec had a feeling that Kayla was upset about the whole skinny dipping thing and getting fined for it.

He hadn't told his parents, his siblings, and Clary about it. His parents and siblings still don't know about the tattoo. He wasn't sure if they knew and were waiting for him to tell, or didn't know at all. They didn't even know about the fine he got. He was still trying to save up money for that.

Normally he would enjoy silence, but it was beginning to get uncomfortable. "So you and Ashley?"

There was a slight pause as Alec looked at Kayla. She blushed. "Yeah."

"Just don't hurt her," Alec said, "Because I'll show you what real pain feels like."

"I won't." Kayla stated and Alec grinned. "I don't want to know what you'll do to me." Alec shrugged. He knew how to torture someone; his family didn't know that he knew and they say he's the innocent one.

"And my family says I'm the innocent one." Alec said.

Kayla shrugged. She knew the guy, he had the strangest mind in the world, and it isn't rainbows and castles made out of candy either. "If only they knew."

"Thank you!" Alec replied loudly, causing some people on the street to look at him. They ignored the looks that they received.

* * *

They found themselves at a golf-course. There was a golf cart and Alec had the sudden urge to drive it. He didn't know how to drive, but it doesn't hurt to learn does it? After a minute of fiddling around with the golf-cart, it started up.

Alec got in the golf-cart, and started to try to figure out how to drive.

"Alec! What the hell are you doing?" Kayla shouted.

"I'm going to drive this golf-cart!" Alec replied and backed the golf-cart up.

"Wait! Let me get in!" Kayla called and got in the passenger side, when Alec pulled up to her. They started driving around, and Alec pressed down on the gas pedal, going as fast as the golf-cart can. Kayla resisted the urge to hurl herself out of the golf-cart to escape her girlfriend's lunatic of a best friend.

_Seriously, why she is even friends with this guy? Where did she meet him anyway? At a mental hospital?_ Kayla thought, and tried not to grip the seat too tightly. She made a squeaking noise when Alec had to swerve to avoid hitting the lake at the golf-course.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Alec asked. He just wanted to know her a little better. He managed to slow the golf-cart down a little. Kayla sighed a little, feeling the tension leave.

"Blue." She replied and didn't release her hold on the seat_. _

_I told you that this was a bad idea._ A voice said in her head, it sounded like Ashley.

_Oh good for you._ Kayla snapped back at the voice.

"Oh. That's nice." Alec replied, turning a sharp corner.

_What the hell is my life?_ Kayla briefly wondered. Well Ashley told them that they should get to know each other without her there. Going skinny dipping together, wasn't that enough getting to know each other?

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" Alec asked speeding up the golf-cart.

Kayla shrugged, tightening her hold on the seat. This was too much for her. "I like to bake." If she wasn't a Shadowhunter, she would open her own bakery, but then she wouldn't have met Ashley. Damn it, so many what ifs.

"Would do you bake?" Alec asked and the golf-cart sped up some more.

Kayla was worried that if Alec pressed the brakes, she would go flying out the windshield into the ground or something. "Cupcakes, brownies, cookies, and candy." She wanted to bake a cake some day soon.

"What? No cake and pie?" Alec asked and swerved to avoid a tree. Kayla started to say a prayer in her head.

"I'm planning on making that soon." She said and then a tree just appeared in front of them. She saw her life flash before her eyes. She saw her parents, her sisters, their birthdays, and everything else blurred together. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

She cracked only one eye open, seeing the tree a few inches away from her. She looked at Alec, who grinned psychotically. "I took my happy pills." Ashley started back at him, and started slapping his arms.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She shouted; her voice rising to a higher pitch than normal. She continued to slap at Alec's arms.

Alec normally would have slap or punch her, but this was his best friend's girlfriend, he couldn't hit her. "Do you want to get ice cream?" Kayla stopped her slapping and stared.

* * *

"So, he drives the golf-cart as fast as it can go and almost crashes into a tree." Kayla explained to Ashley. Alec snorted, he wasn't really going to kill her, and he wanted to scare her that's all.

Ashley looked disapprovingly at Alec. He was eating on of those ice cream cookies. Kayla was eating a rainbow sherbet ice cream in a cup. Ashley was holding a rainbow Popsicle.

"I just wanted to scare you." Alec replied and bite into the ice cream cookie.

"So, you scare Kayla and then take her out for ice cream?" Ashley questioned and looked at Kayla.

"Hey, he paid for it." Kayla replied and shrugged. "Free food."

_Why am I friends with these people?_ Ashley thought and went back to standing between Alec and Kayla.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, these are the thoughts that cross my mind when I'm bored.

Another fanfic I'll write: Simon learns that it's impossible to watch movies like the Lion King with Alec and Ashley.

Love it? Hate it? Thoughts?


End file.
